


Prompt list

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rating May Change, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: Breakdown of the 20 stories and prompts in the challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

SPN Tumblr prompt

This was a list of prompts you were able to choose from off a Tumblr page. I was all for it before I realized they wanted reader/X. I've never done a reader fic before so I decided just to steal the prompts and use them for my own devices. I will post them as individual stories under a collection seeing as their ratings will be all over the place. I may change some of the pairings around but this will be updated every time I do. The stories themselves should be under 1000 words but I get carried away sometimes.

THE RATINGS WILL DIFFER PER STORY. PLEASE BE AWARE OF RATING CHANGES

1\. Mellifluous: A sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear. Having a smooth rich flow  
-Bobby/Karen (RATED G)  
2\. Ineffable: Too great to be expressed in words. Indescribable  
-Cas (RATED E)  
3\. Hiraeth: A homesickness for a home you can’t return to, or that never was.  
-Sam/Dean(RATED G)  
4\. Serendipity: The chance occurrence of unfortunate events with a beneficial outcome.  
-Benny/Dean (RATED E)  
5\. Limerence: The state of being infatuated with another person.  
-Sam/Gabriel (RATED G)  
6\. Ethereal: Extremely delicate, light, not of this world.  
-Death(RATED G)  
7\. Petrichor: The pleasant, earthy smell after rain.  
-Crowley (RATED T)  
8\. Iridescent: Producing a display of rainbowlike colors. showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.  
-Dean/Cas (RATED G)  
9\. Epiphany: A moment of sudden revelation.  
-Gabriel/Dean (RATED G)  
10\. Solitude: a state of seclusion or isolation.  
-Dean/Cain (RATED G)  
11\. Syzygy: an alignment of celestial bodies. a conjunction or opposition a pair of connected or corresponding things.  
-Gabriel/Cas (RATED T)  
12\. Oblivion: the state of being unaware of what is happening around you.  
-John/boys (RATED M)  
13\. Ephemeral: lasting for a very short time.  
-Jo/Dean (RATED G)  
14\. Defenestration: the act of throwing someone out of a window.  
-Cas/Sam (RATED G)  
15\. Sonder: the realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own.  
-Dean/ Lisa (RATED T)  
16\. Vertigo: a sensation of whirling and loss of balance, associated particularly with looking down from a great height; giddiness  
-Claire/ Cas (Rated G)  
17\. Redamancy: an act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full  
-Sam/ Jess (RATED G)  
18\. Velleity: a wish or inclination not strong enough to lead to action  
-Lucifer/Sam (RATED M)  
19\. Chrysalism: the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly.  
-Sam (RATED G)  
20\. Énouement: the bitter-sweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self  
-John/ofc(RATED T)


	2. Note

I am putting this on hold for a few days due to an injury that is making it hard to sit for long periods of time. I'll pick it up as soon as possible.

Thank you all for your understanding

UPDATE 12-10

Thank you so much for your patience, I've been slowly filling in the prompts when I could sit so I'll begin posting again


End file.
